the Mockingjay and the Doctor
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Katniss had just gotten herself tied down to a tree in the arena, when she heard it, an odd wheezing, and rasping sound in the woods around her, assuming that it was another one of the Capitols tricks or the Careers she became completely still, listening closely to see if the noise came closer.


**A/N this is something that was running through my mind while watching Doctor Who this is what happens when the TARDIS lands in the arena**

* * *

Katniss had just gotten herself tied down to a tree in the arena, when she heard it, an odd wheezing, and rasping sound in the woods around her, assuming that it was another one of the Capitols tricks or the Careers she became completely still, listening closely to see if the noise came closer.

Then the noise stopped all together. She cocked her head to the side, listening trying to pick up any other strange noises. There! A soft creak like a old door badly in need of oiling, then she heard voices, "So where are we this time?" asked a female voice, with an odd accent, a clearly male voice responded with a similar accent, "Well…let's see we should be somewhere near New York, but something is off."

Curious Katniss quietly untied herself and positioned her body on the branch so that she could see the ground below her. Then she saw them emerging from a patch of trees, they were the strangest pair that Katniss had ever seen. The man that Katniss had heard wore a blue pinstripe suit, a long brown coat, and a well worn pair of red shoes, came out in front of the woman, who wore what must have been some outdated Capitol fashion, because she had never seen anything like it back in the district.

Both of them were clearly over eighteen thus making it even more odd that they were there, seeing as they were both to old to have been reaped.

Katniss grabbed a the branch she stood on ad swung down to the next one down and repeated until she dropped to the ground in front of the pair, pulling her bow off of her back she aimed it at them, "Who are you?" she asked pulling the string back slightly. The man stared at her seeming shocked to see her there,  
"Oh! Hello!" he said cracking a grin, but the grin faded as soon as he noticed the bow.  
"Now what's that for? He asked her, Katniss stared at him levelly, "Who are you?" she repeated.

She pulled the string back a little more, the man raised his hands and said, "I'm the Doctor, and this, this is my companion Rose Tyler. We're here with the forestry department, just making sure that nothing dangerous is going on." Finishing he flashed Katniss a blank piece of paper. What he had just said made no sense to Katniss, she laughed, "that is the worst bit of irony I have ever heard!" she said, "twenty-four children thrown into an arena to kill each other and you're worried about safety?" she looked at him expectantly, waiting for his reply.

She was surprised when instead Rose gasped and covered her mouth, "Who would do such a thing?" she asked in horror. Katniss rolled her eyes, "The Capitol would, and has been for seventy-four years now"  
She told them, she would have said more if at that moment the sound of a cannon going off. The Doctor and Rose were looking around trying to figure out where it came from. Katniss closed her eyes and made her three finger salute for the fallen tribute.

There was a crack of a branch nearby, Katniss held her finger to her lips to signal to her unlikely allies that danger approached she then motioned for them

Once Katniss was sure they were safe she told them to stay down there while she went and got her bearings.  
She found that they were about a mile away from the river where her search for Peeta would begin.

She could probably make it there before the Capitol seal appeared in the sky if she were alone. Sighing she decided she should go and figure out exactly who the people following her were, then she would find Peeta in the morning. As she climbed down to tell the Doctor and Rose what she had found, when she heard them talking, Rose was saying something and as Katniss came closer she was able to pick out what she was saying, "We have to help! They're just kids Doctor!" Rose said, "I'm sorry Rose, we can't. this is a fixed point, this is meant to happen and there is nothing I can do about it. If it was any other time we could, but we can't" The Doctor told her.

Katniss felt anger rising inside of her, this man could help? But he was refusing? She dropped out of the tree behind him, "What do you mean this is meant to happen?" she bit out anger making her voice come out harsh, "Children are meant to be slaughtered by the dozen, and for what? the entertainment of others! Why in the world would this be meant to happen?" she asked anger making her voice rise, she knew she had to bring it down or the remaining careers would be on her in seconds. She glared at the Doctor daring him to say more, he came towards her he held out a hand like he was going to pat her on the shoulder, but then he thought better and just let the hand drop, "I'm sorry Katniss…" he said, Katniss's eyes widened because she couldn't remember giving the Doctor her name, "I'm so sorry…I know it's horrible, but it will end very soon. Because of the acts of two tributes." he stared at her gravely as he said this, "And because of this Miss Everdeen me and Rose can't stay here anymore, or we will change the course of history completely" he looked at her sadly then he took Rose's hand and started to pull, her away, Katniss stopped them, "wait you said that two tributes will end the games, but how?" The Doctor smiled at her, "Every rebellion needs a spark, and that spark will make the Capitol burn." with this they turned and walked into the forest.

About five minutes later Katniss was back in the tree where she had left her stuff and was lashing her legs to the branch so she wouldn't fall when she heard it, the wheeze. The one that she had heard just before the strange pair came out of the trees she knew instinctively that the Doctor and Rose Tyler were no longer in the arena.

Then came that final day standing with Peeta waiting for the cannon to sound signaling the end of the Hunger Games, that was the moment it all made sense, everything that the Doctor had said. As she and Peeta threw back the berries one thought was running through her mind, one spark will ignite the flames, and if we burn you burn with us.

* * *

**thanks for reading! hope you liked it :)**


End file.
